El último diario de Dora
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hola! Soy Tonks. Voy a por mi vigesimo centesimo milesimo enesimo intento de diario  lo sé, no existe ese número . Supongo que es distinto, porque ahora soy auror... - En dos partes. Dedicado a Danny Pendragon. De Niesugui
1. El patronus

**Dedicado exclusivamente a Danny Pendragon, por acordarte de mi predilección por Severus y Lily... Y no, nada de esto es mío...  
**

**El último diario de Dora**

Primera Parte: El patronus

* * *

¡Hola! Soy Tonks, metamorfomaga (experta en Ocultamientos), patosa y mucho más, que, compensándose, me ayudaron a aprobar el examen de auror (a la segunda va la vencida). La verdad, quiero decirlo todo de mi. Me llamo Nymphadora. Pero es horrible. Así que, nada, todos a llamarme por mi apellido. Y la pregunta esencial es, ¿qué hago yo escribiendo aquí? Tonks cabeza loca intenta empezar un diario... Por vigésimo centésima vez. Glubs. Pero bueno, supongo que este cuaderno tiene más valor porque me lo ha regalado Kingsley Shackelbot, que es mi modelo a seguir. Cuando me lo dio, no me lo creía. Vamos a ver, es negro, calvo altísimo y tiene un pendiente. Nadie diría que regala cosas porque sí. Bueno, era mi cumpleaños. Mi primer cumpleaños en la oficina de aurores (¡Felices 23, Tonks!). Me dijo que era tradición de un amigo suyo que murió hace poco y que él quería seguirla (lo de regalar cuadernitos en los que desahogarse sobre los futuros magos tenebrosos que te atacarán... El amigo de Kingsley era un poco...).

Bueno, espero que ningun malo malísimo encuentre esto porque no soy lo suficientemente reacia a callar los asuntos secretos en un diario. Vaya, y lo anuncio en la primera página. Bueno, ¿qué más puedo escribir? No sé si...

...

Ostras. Necesito escribirlo para creérmelo. Pero esto... ¿Cómo no lo he visto antes? Tengo que contactar con...

...

Vale. Vale. Esto ha sido muy pero que muy raro. Vamos a ver. Estaba escribiendo cuando se ha caído del cuaderno una notita. La he cogido y la he leído. Y bueno, sólo había una frase escrita. ¿Crees en el regreso de Lord Voldemort? Explico. Llevo un año en la oficina de aurores (bueno, casi) y mi cumpleaños fue hace tres meses, en marzo. Pero Kingsley no se enteró hasta ayer y fue cuando me dio el cuaderno. El caso es que entre mi cumpleaños y este instante, ha habido rumores... Ocurrían cosas extrañas y yo estaba bastante alerta. Y entonces hace unos días, durante la prueba final del Torneo de los Tres Magos (que se ha reinstalado) Harry Potter (sí, el de la cicatriz, el que mató a...) dijo que lo vio regresar. A... Voldemort. Vale, puedo escribirlo, ¿no? Y bueno, el ministro, Fudge, no se lo cree y está empezando a hechar a todos los que tienen que ver con "el chiflado de Dumbledore" y personalmente, prefiero mil veces a Dumbledore que a Fudge.

La verdad, estuve despotricando sola en el baño. Muy bajito, que si no me hechaban. Y oí un uido. Quizás fuese Kingsley porque ahora me ha dejado este papelito en el cuaderno. Y bueno, tenía que hablar con él, ¿no? Para contestar. Y entonces han llamado a la puerta y era él. Hemos hablado largo y tendido sobre el tema y he decidido unirme a su causa de "Fudge es imbecil y vive engañado por su ambición" o bueno, de "creemos en Dumbledore y Potter y estamos contra el regreso de Volde mort. Buf, me cuesta escribirlo. Y bueno, Kingsley me ha llevado ante Dumbledore y allí he jurado que, bueno, lo típico, no revelaré nada, soy parte de "La Orden del Fénix" partidarios de Dumbledore contra el Señor Tenebroso... Y ahora hago parte de eso. Dumbledore me dijo que me quedara a la reunión que tenía lugar en su despacho (dijo que había cambiado la contraseña exclusivamente ese día para que no los molestaran. Estaban... Kingsley, Ojoloco Moody (otro auror al que admiro) Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle y un perrazo que luego se ha convertido en Sirius Black. Que por cierto, es mi primo. Bueno, primo de mi madre.

Luego han aparecido Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape. Profesores de Hogwarts, aunque yo no tuve a Snape. Menos mal. Y hemos acordado un sitio en el que tener un cuartel general. Sirius (al que yo creía un delincuente y de repente me cae fenomenal) ha dado la casa de sus padres, o sea, la casa de mis tío abuelos o algo así. Decidieron hacer el encantamiento Fidelio. Cuando me iba a marchar ha aparecido un hombre que me sonaba mucho (resulta que fue profesor en Hogwarts hace dos años, casi) y que salió en aquella época en la prensa por ser un hombre lobo profesor. Y la verdad, no entiendo qué prejuicios idiotas les tienen. Era la persona más bondadosa y amable que he conocido. Me ha saludado y se ha reído cuando le he dicho que me llamara Tonks. Él ha seguido llamándome Nymphadora un rato. Se llama Remus Lupin.

...

Bueno, no sigo ningún orden riguroso ¿no? Porque ha pasado un buen mes y medio, quizás más, desde la última vez que escribí aquí. Hoy hemos ido a buscar a Harry Potter a casa de sus tíos muggles. Ha sido genial, quitando que Ojoloco nos quería llevar de Little Winging a Londres a través de Groenlandia... Exagerando un poco. Remus me ha presentado a Harry como Nymphadora (tiene la costumbre pesada de hacer la broma...) cosa que le he corregido en seguida, por supuesto. Pero es tan majo... Y... Oh, me voy.

...

Problemas en el Ministerio. Fudge sospecha de Arthur Weasley y lo vigila a cada paso. La guardias ante el Departamento de Misterios son más fatigosas que aportadoras de algún indicio... Lo de los gigantes no ha funcionado. Vale que no han expulsado a Harry por lo del decreto de la moderada limitación de la magia en menores de edad pero, ¿y esos dementores de donde salen? Parecen seguir bajo las órdenes del ministro, cosa que me pone los pelos de punta. Y Dolores Umbridge, esa rana insufrible, se ha infiltrado en Hogwarts. Kingsley le "no sigue" el rastro a Sirius por el Tíbet pero empiezan a sospechar... Rufus Scrimgeour confía plenamente en él pero Henry Fadbury lo mira frunciendo el ceño. Bueno, habría que disipar rumores. ¿Le pago un viaje a Sirius al Tíbet? No, no puede salir del cuartel general. Buf, se nos hecha todo encima, ¿no? Además de que parece que todo va a peor.

...

¡Fatalidad! Acabo de recibir el Profeta Vespertino. Fuga de los seguidores de Voldmeort. Todos, los Carrow, Scabior, Fenrir Greyback, los hermanos Lestrange, y bueno, Bellatrix... mi tía. A mamá casi le da un síncope. Se ha estremecido enteramente cuando ha visto la foto de su hermana. Pobre...

Y hablando de estas cosas, Fenrir Greyback es hombre lobo, me lo dijo Remus. Él fue quien le mordió. Greyback a Remus. Y creo que contra ese hombre lobo sí se pueden tener prejuicios...

...

Oh, ha sido precioso hasta que apareció Sirius. No tengo nada contra él, pero estaba con Remus a la luz de una velas en la cocina del cuartel general... Creo que me gusta. Un poco. Vaya, que horror. No puedo ponerme a flirtear en estos tiempos... ¿Verdad?

...

He vuelto a leer las cuatro páginas de mi diario... Hace medio año que no escribo en él. Ha pasado de todo. Arthur casi se muere cuando lo atacó la serpiente de Voldemort y nos ha pegado un susto a todos. No hemos progresado mucho, el Profeta sigue techando a Dumbledore y Rufus (el jefe de aurores) le ha pedido a Kingsley que le dé los detalles de sus pistas sobre Sirius. Todo parece descarrilado. Desde que Lucius Malfoy lo reconoció en el andén 9 y tres cuartos está de peor humor. Y yo estoy cada vez más angustiada por lo de Remus. Creo en serio que me gusta más de lo que pensaba. Y no sé si decírselo. Yo creo que a él también... Oh, dios mío. No puedo contar aquí las cosas de la Orden pero sí mis líos amorosos, ¿no? Pues es mucho mas fácil escribir de lo primero...

...

Sirius ha muerto. Voldemort estuvo en el Ministerio. Todos saben ya su regreso. Y me siento fatal.

...

He hablado con Remus... Y él dice que no podemos estar juntos. ¿Perdona? Ni siquiera me ha dicho si me quería o no... Pero esa frase lo ha dejado claro. "No es que no quiera, es que no debo". Como si hubiese dicho eso, que no lo ha dicho. Pero casi. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es un hombre lobo? ¿Por los tiempos de crisis del momento? ¿Por qué no me quiere?

Por favor, déjamelo claro Remus. Se lo he pedido y él se ha esfumado negando con la cabeza. Me siento mal, rechazada y frustrada. Molly no para de invitarme a cenar pero quiero evitar todo contacto con ellos, no quiero que me vean así. Además creo...

Sí, comprobado. Mi patronus siempre había sido un pájaro. Antes. Adivina lo que es ahora. ¿Qué más quiere? ¿Qué más da que sea un hombre lobo?

...

Odio a Severus. He salvado a Harry en el tren de ser reenviado a Londres paralizado por un Petrificus Totalus. Y he avisado a Hagrid. Y ha aparecido Snape. "Quería ver la forma de tu nuevo patronus". No estoy bien. Pero que nada bien. Y las cosas entre la orden y el Ministerio, que cada vez se parecen más, son tan cansadas... Remus ya sabe lo de mi patronus. ¿Qué muestra de amor puede haber mejor que esa? Estoy enamorada hasta el tuentano. Y es un amor insano. Si Remus dejase de lado su miedo al lobo... Le enseñaré el lobo de mi patronus. Es él, cálido, como yo lo veo.

* * *

Esperando una segunda parte, ¿reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. El niño

**Como todo el mundo sabe, nada de esto es mío. Sigue dedicado a Danny Pendragon y agradezco los reviews de Miky y Sisa Lupin. Disfrutad. **

**El último diario de Dora  
**

Segunda parte: El niño

* * *

Creo que me desahogará hacer un relato del último semestre. Espero. Bueno. Empecemos por lo que omití en las anteriores veces... He visto que en su día no dije nada del ataque de Arthur ni siquiera cuando la fuga de los mortífagos... Pues eso. Tampoco he mencionado a Rufus Scrimgeour. Es Ministro de Magia desde Julio o así... En octubre hubo un atentado contra una chica de Gryffindor, Katie Bell y fui a verla al hospital para hablar con ella y entender qué le pasó y si recordaba algo. Durante el resto del tiempo, los mortifagos han estado inesperadamente inactivos aunque han sido asesinadas Emmeline Vance y Amelia Bones... Pobre Amelia, de las mujeres del ministerio, ella era la mejor.

Ha habido unas cuantas masacres de muggles y puedo llegar a ser insensible pero han ocurrido ya tantas... Que desesperación. Y en cuanto a Remus, debo de tener la misma pinta de alicaída, pelo rosa ralo y casi sin cuidar. Y bueno, no ha pasado mucho más. ¡Ah, si! Hace unos días, a principios de marzo, el uno, creo, Ron se envenenó con un hidromiel de Slughorn. Los ataques a alumnos preocupan bastante a Dumbledore, que desaparece cada dos por tres con alguna idea disparatada en mente... A Ron no le pasó nada, Harry le metió un bezoar por el gaznate, como explicó él mismo y salió bien. Menos mal, la verdad.

Que sueño. Que mal va todo...

...

No sé si podré escribirlo... Dumbledore... Ha muerto. Acabo de volver del funeral. Y no puedo contener las lágrimas... Y bueno, hubo mucho revuelo el día de su muerte. Dumbledore no es un hombre que muera así como así. No señor. Resulta que el pequeño Malfoy (mi primo) les ha proporcionado un pasaje a los mortifagos de Borgin y Burke hasta la sala de los Menesteres de Hogwarts. En nuestras narices. Y en las rotas de Dumbledore. Y fueron allí y Snape, en quien DUMBLEDORE (únicamente) confiaba, lo mató. Aunque según parece era cosa de Draco, que no pudo matarlo. Y no me extraña.

Y bueno, estaba por ahí Fenrir Greyback y mordió a Bill Weasley en su forma humana. Todavía no sabemos bien lo que le puede pasar, pero eso me dio una idea. Y es que Fleur Delacour decía que no le importaba lo que fuese Bill mientras estuviesen juntos. Entonces le he soltado a Remus que a ella le daba igual. Y que serían felices. Bueno, delante de todos... ¡Pero igualmente! Y bueno, creo que finalmente he hecho mella en él. Al fin. Aunque aún no sé si... En fin.

...

¡No te lo vas a creer! No quepo en mi, parece que se me vaya a salir el corazón del pecho. Finalmente los esfuerzos dan sus frutos. Soy tan feliz... Remus... Oh, que bien... Remus me ha confirmado (por decirlo de foirma suave) que también le gusto. Bueno, de hecho me ha dicho que está ENAMORADO de mi. ¿Te lo crees?

...

¡ESTOY CASADA! Ya me pueden llamar la señora de Lupin. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii no sé decir otra cosa. ¡Soy asombrosamente feliz!

...

Lo único que se puede decir es que ha habido suerte. Plan para sacar a Potter de su casa: al principio una idea de lo más graciosa. Entramos sin mucha dificultad en casa de los Dursley, esos muggles tan limpios en la que estuve para recoger a Harry hace dos años. Y allí, Ojoloco les dio la poción multijugos con pelos de Harry a los Gemelos, Ron, Hermione, Fleur y Mundungus. Y luego cada uno montaba con uno de los siete que habíamos ido a hacer de guardia. El verdadero Harry se fue en la motocicleta de Sirius con Hagrid, yo llevaba a Ron, Moody a Mundungus, Bill a Fleur, Kingsley a Hermione, los gemelos con Arthur y Remus. Ron y yo salimos volando a la vez que todos y adivina adivinanza quien nos persiguió... ¡Mi tía Bellatrix! Creo que la tiene tomada conmigo por eso de que "me he casado con un licántropo" y "soy su no querida sobrina"... En fin, los hemos despistado por poco y finalmente hemos llegado a La Madriguera. Pérdidas en la aventura: Moody ha muerto, George se ha quedado sin oreja y Mundungus ha huido. Además de que la lechuza de Harry también ha sido alcanzada por los hechizos de los mortifagos...

...

Rufus Scrimgeour ha sido asesinado. Los mortifagos han cogido el control del ministerio. Bill y Fleur se han casado. Harry, Ron y Hermione han desaparecido para hacer su plan, sea cual sea. Creo que estoy embarazada...

...

Remus es un completo idiota. Es... Lo insultaría. Es idiota, no se entera de nada, no entiende nada y "para no hacerme daño" me suma en la desesperación! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Resulta que sí que estoy embarazada. Y aunque al principio he sentido que todo mi mundo caía sobre mis hombros estoy tan contenta... Se lo he dicho a Remus y va y deja claro que él no quiere hacerme eso, que nunca debió casarse conmigo y que seguramente el bebé heredará su licantropía y no sé qué cosas más porque se ha ido y me ha dejado muerta. ¿No se da cuenta de que la manera que tiene de ayudarme es quedarse conmigo? Estoy con mis padres, no puedo seguir con esto. El problema es papá. El "nuevo Ministerio", o sea, los mortifagos, están haciendo un calculo de sangre muggle entre magos y papá es "sangre sucia" al cien por cien. Si le cogen, le quitan la varita como poco.

...

Papá se ha ido. Remus, te hecho de menos... Ya siento pataditas en la tripa, y ¿sabes qué? No son sobrehumanamente fuertes. No creo que sea licantropo, Remus. Vuelve...

...

Yo... El embarazo me vuelve triste, cansada... Y además los de mi alrededor no me hacen la vida fácil. Remus... sigue sin volver y no ha habido noticias de papá desde hace mucho tiempo. No quiero pensar en lo peor. Mamá es la única que me cuida. Menos mal que al tengo a ella.

...

¡Remus ha vuelto! Llevo el día llorando de alegría. Ha aparecido por la puerta de casa como si no fuese real. Y me ha llamado. Mi nombre nunca me había parecido tan bonito... "Nymphadora..." Y yo le he preguntado que si era real. Lo sé, suena a risa, pero es que lo he soñado tantas veces... Entonces me ha abrazado y hemos comenzado a llorar los dos. Él se disculpaba y yo le agradecía que hubiese vuelto...

...

Mi alegría no se verá cambiada. No es posible que nada pueda turbar esta burbuja de felicidad.

...

Es decirlo y que ocurra. Papá... Lo han matado unos mortifagos, junto con Dirk Cresswell... Yo... Dios, están por todas partes. Pareciera que su único objetivo es hacerme daño...

...

¡Feliz cumpleaños Tonks! Parece que han pasado siglos desde que escribí la primera página del diario. Ahora Quedan menos de la mitad. Es que era pequeñito. Echaré de menos el regalo que me habría dado papá. Mamá me ha regalado ropa para el bebé (se llamará Ted, como papá) y para mi. Remus me ha regaladao... ¡Su presencia! Unas rosas y un colgante del que me he enamorado. Llevo todo el día con el pelo verde. Aunque con las náuseas que me han entrado, ha cambiado al amarillento y luego al negro... Es curioso. Creo que el bebé no tardará en aparecer...

...

Hola, Ted Remus Lupin... Amor mío de mi corazón. Nacido el 12 de abril de 1998. Ahijado de Harry. Remus lo quiso así y me explicó por qué. Y tiene razón. Gracias a Harry, Remus volvió conmigo. ¡Estoy tan contenta! Aunque creo que esta vez, Remus lo está más. No parece que Teddy sea licántropo ni para atrás. En cambio el pelo ya le ha cambiado de color mil veces. Mamá me ha dicho que me pasó lo mismo. Remus se rie mirándolo y me mira y dice: "Se parece a ti". Y yo me río más y le digo que se parece más a él. Claro que al ser metamorfomago, quien sabe.

...

Levantada de la cama y feliz. Toda la vida tendría que ser así.

...

En doce días, Teddy cumple un mes... ¡Estoy tan feliz! No paro de pensar en él, en mamá y en Remus...

...

Tengo que encontrar a Remus. Llamada urgente. Presentarse en el bar "Cabeza de Puerco" para ir hasta Hogwarts. Batalla inminente, según parece. Oh, Dios misericordioso, haz que todo salga bien. Aunque nunca haya sido creyente del todo, ten piedad de nosotros. Quizá si lo escribo habrá más esperanza. Besos a Ted. Mamá volverá, promételo...

_El bebé Teddy es besado por su madre. Ten confianza Teddy. Remus y ella se marchan a luchar. Todo saldrá bien. Y todo sale bien. Ganan la batalla, vencen a Lord Voldemort... Y dados de la mano, caen sin vida, con su último adiós, Remus Lunático Lupin y Nymphadora, pero llámala Tonks. Once días después, Teddy cumplirá un mes...

* * *

_En fin, esto es todo. Que llorera me ha entrado. ¿Reviews?

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
